


Call Me Maybe

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Prompt Fills 2018 [49]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the call me comment_fic prompt: “Stargate Multiverse, Evan Lorne/Any,Hey, I just met you and this is crazyBut here's my number, so call me maybe(Carly Rae Jepsen)”





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



The only reason Rodney was even in this art den was because even though he was a genius, he had yet to figure out how to say no to his sister, and Jeannie was always on his case about how he needed to get out of the lab, expand his horizons, explore new things.

She was probably only saying that because she had randomly gone to a poetry reading and met the love of her life, who was an English major, and now she was bound and determined to help Rodney find the love of his life. But when Rodney had looked at himself in the mirror before they’d gone out that night, even he had noticed how pale he looked. Getting out of the lab - if not getting some sun - might do him good after all.

But then they were going to an art den.

“Sounds like it’s a den of iniquity,” Rodney said in a low voice while Jeannie paid for their cover fee, which included basic art supplies.

“Since when do you care about iniquity?” Jeannie caught Rodney’s wrist and led him down the hallway to a large open space, where easels were set up in a circle around a central cushioned pedestal, with stools and paper and charcoal pencils. “I walked in on you and Jean-Pierre St. Croix in grade ten -”

“Jeannie! I thought we agreed never to mention that in public,” Rodney hissed.

She smiled at him, strychnine-sweet. She perched prettily on a wooden stool in front of an easel, so Rodney sat beside her.

Other people filed in, seated themselves around Rodney and Jeannie. Many of them greeted each other, clearly familiar. One boy sat down beside Rodney, unloaded a set of his own charcoal pencils, and smoothed a hand over the first sheet of paper on his easel.

He flashed Rodney a dimpled smile. “Hey, never seen you before. Your first time?”

Rodney said, “My sister made me.”

“You an artist?”

“No, I’m a scientist,” Rodney said.

“Being able to draw has to be handy in science, though, right? Drawing diagrams and plans and stuff.” The other boy had bright blue eyes, dark hair, looked to be about Rodney’s age.

Rodney considered. “True.”

“You feeling brave tonight?” the boy asked.

“Brave? Why?” Rodney felt alarm skitter down his spine.

And then a girl, with red-blonde hair and a wide, red-lipped smile, was standing on the central pedestal. She blew on an aluminum whistle, and the room, which had filled with a cheerful din, fell silent.

“Hey, everyone, welcome to the rapid-switch life drawing class at the Art Den! My name is Laura, and I’m the referee for tonight’s event.”

Why would an art event need a referee?

But people were applauding and cheering.

“So, to get this party started, we need a brave volunteer,” Laura said.

“A brave volunteer for what?” Rodney asked.

Laura pointed to Rodney and Jeannie. “Everyone blondie boy and left is Team Loki. Everyone blondie girl and right is Team Hel. Who wants bonus points?”

Rodney was indignant at being called  _ blondie boy, _ but then the boy beside him stood up, peeled off his shirt.

He had a really nice chest.

More cheers rose up.

“How many bonus points do I get for popping the cherry?” the boy asked, reaching for his belt buckle.

“Ten extra points,” Laura said.

“Team Loki will take them,”the boy said, and finished stripping off his clothes in a flash.

Rodney gaped at him, but the boy, naked and golden and beautiful, strode into the middle of the circle of easels. Laura hopped off the cushioned pedestal, and the boy sat down on it.

“All right, twenty points to Team Loki, courtesy of Evan, tonight’s first model. You have twenty minutes, artists. Go!”

And Laura blew the whistle again, all too reminiscent of Rodney’s high school PE coaches.

Evan seemed utterly uncaring of the fact that he was naked in a room full of strangers. Rodney couldn’t stop staring, at the muscles of his chest, at his rosy pink nipples, at the strangely intriguing arch of his feet, the line of his throat, at -

“If you’re going to stare that much, draw something,” Jeannie said.

Rodney, blushing, tore his gaze away from Evan, who was holding impressively still.

Jeannie was attempting to draw something that she thought looked like Evan but looked more like a centipede with human eyes.

Rodney had never been particularly good at drawing, but he did have steady hands from soldering, so - he’d give it a shot. Shapes were physics, were math. Angles and lines, planes, all relative to each other.

If he ignored how hot Evan was, he could draw Evan, he was pretty sure.

When Laura blew her shrill whistle, Rodney was startled. He’d almost forgotten why he was there. He was pretty pleased that what he had at least looked like a person - albeit a very blocky one. Jeannie’s drawing no longer even resembled a centipede.

Evan stood up, stretched, and headed toward Rodney.

Rodney felt color flood his face, but Evan pulled his clothes back on, sat down beside Rodney. Looked him up and down with a knowing smile.

“Definitely your first time, huh?”

Before Rodney could defend himself against that innuendo, Laura was telling everyone to switch to a clean page, and asking for the next taker.

What happened was almost comical, two men jumping up and stripping their shirts off at the same time, one man dark-skinned and bright-eyed, the other golden-skinned with long brown dreadlocks and tattoos.

They almost tackled each other in their effort to get to the pedestal, and no wonder Laura had to be referee.

Ronon, from Team Hel, was bigger and stronger and won out in the end, and he sprawled on the central pedestal, gloriously nude and gorgeous and perfectly aware of it.

“Nice try, Aiden,” Evan said to his teammate. He was already drawing.

Not only was Evan unfairly, hot, he was also super good at drawing.

What had taken Rodney twenty minutes to produce - blocky humanoid outlines - Evan managed in three, with swift, confident strokes of his pencils. He started shaping in Ronon’s features, his limbs and muscles and face.

Rodney was torn between trying to copy Evan’s method and goggling at Ronon, who literally looked like a Greek statue, if Greek statues were badass.

After another twenty minutes Laura called time, and this time Aiden was successful, having fended off the fierce Miko, a college-level judo champion, and Team Loki was up ten more points.

After that, Miko and Kate threw down, and Miko prevailed, so Team Hel closed the gap.

Evan produced beautiful sketches every time. Rodney knew that even if he’d never met Ronon, Aiden, and Miko in person, he’d have been able to identify them in a crowd after he’d looked at Evan’s drawings.

After two hours, Laura called a halt to the competition, and Team Loki were the winners by a slim margin - ten points.

“Pays to pop the cherry,” Evan said drily, and his teammates pounded him on the back, whooping and hollering.

“What’s the prize?” Jeannie asked. She’d made fast friends with the girls sitting beside her, Teyla and Elizabeth and Katana, even if her artistic skill hadn’t improved much at all.

“There’s a bar upstairs,” Katana said. “Losers buy the winners drinks.”

Rodney glanced at Evan, wondered what he’d be like with a drink in him to loosen him up.

But Jeannie said, “Here, buy someone a drink on me. I have to go - promised I’d meet up with my boyfriend.” She handed Teyla a five dollar bill.

“But you’re my ride,” Rodney protested.

Jeannie raised her eyebrows. “You want to stay? You could catch a cab home after Team Hel gets you drunk.”

Rodney had to TA first thing in the morning. “No, I’d better not. Thanks for bringing me, though.” 

He glanced at Evan, who was talking to Aiden and Ronon, the three of them clearly old friends. Were they something more? 

What did Rodney have to lose, if he was interested in Evan? After tonight, chances of them ever seeing each other again were slim. So he reached out, tore a corner off of his last sketch, scribbled his number, and folded the piece of paper.

Then he shouldered his way past Miko and Kate and Laura, tapped Evan on the shoulder.

“Hey,” he said.

Evan tuned to him with another one of those bright, dimpled smiles. “Hey.”

“So, I know we’ve just met, and this sounds kind of crazy, but here’s my number. Call me sometime.” Rodney held out the piece of paper.

Interest sparked in Evan’s gaze. “Yeah, all right.” Then he winked and added, “You’ve already seen all of me, but I’d definitely like to see more of you.”

Rodney felt himself blushing brightly. Aiden and Ronon laughed.

“Rodney, was it?” Evan asked.

He nodded.

“I’ll call you,” Evan said, and then Jeannie was dragging Rodney away, talking a mile a minute to Kaleb on her phone.

Rodney managed a farewell wave before Evan was out of sight, and then he was tumbling into Jeannie’s car while she continued speaking to Kaleb.

They were halfway back to their apartment when Rodney’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

He frowned at the unfamiliar number but answered. “Hello?”

“Hey, Rodney. It’s Evan.”


End file.
